Songs of the Naruto Tribes
by Ataokoloinona
Summary: Songfics for various people or couples in the Naruto universe. Made, hopefully, as in character as possible.
1. The Call

**It started out as a feeling  
Which then grew into a hope  
Which then turned into a quiet thought  
Which then turned into a quiet word**

Sasuke had left. I felt so empty, betrayed, frantic. Where had he gone? Was he okay? Why, why had he done this? And Naruto half dead and silent, Naruto is never quiet. I stay with him in the hospital, I don't know what to do with myself.

I know I'm weak, that's why I had never left. I was going to, my fear outweighing cool rationality, I had packed to chase after him. He was my dream, my lust, my obsession. But I had been stopped. And now I sat next to Naruto, eyes downcast, shaking with secret sobs.

"I'll bring him back, believe it."

I couldn't believe it. "What?"

"I'll bring him back, I give you my word as a Konaha shinobi."

I smiled for the first time, he would. He was stronger, he had conviction and faith. Things I did not possess. If anyone could he would. I laughed and hugged him. Salvation was at hand.

**And then that word grew louder and louder  
'Til it was a battle cry**

He was leaving with the team assembled to save Sasuke. I was kind of ashamed of myself, putting all my fears and desires on his shoulders. I knew he loved me, that was the reason he was going at all. But it was for Sasuke and I pushed the guilt out of my mind.

It was only proper that he should go, wasn't it? They are team mates, brothers, friends. Who else should go but Naruto?

I waved to him as he left, my savior.

"Don't worry Sakura. I'll bring him back! Believe it!"

**I'll come back  
When you call me  
No need to say goodbye**

**Just because everything's changing  
Doesn't mean it's never  
Been this way before**

**All you can do is try to know  
Who your friends are  
As you head off to the war**

"Sakura..." why couldn't she accept me? Why would that bastard Sasuke leave when she _loved_ him?!

The hollowness he had seen in her was terrible, it had actually made him forget what he had wanted for himself in the first place. That was the real reason he had gone, he refused to ever see her look that way again- helpless, crushed.

Sasuke was the closest he had ever had to a brother and he did want him back, but Sakura was his everything. Now that he admitted it to himself, they both were. Was it really so awful Sasuke? That you had to tear our worlds apart?

Sakura, Sakura don't forget yourself. Don't forget that you have friends, family. Unlike me you have everything to lose. I will save you, I will bring back your hope. Please don't forget me, please. All I do is for you, all for you. Because I love you.

I hate that this happens. All this fighting and hatred. It always happens this way doesn't it? Sakura don't grow bitter, wait for me! I will always be here for you!

**Pick a star on the dark horizon  
And follow the light**

**You'll come back  
When it's over  
No need to say good bye**

**You'll come back  
When it's over  
No need to say good bye**

It was dark, not just because of the night. Her heart was dark. "Naruto, where are you now?"

She looked at the sky, the stars. The universe seemed to thrill to some unheard melody, but she was too sad to hear it. "Are you stronger now, Naruto? Will I ever be able to catch up to you?"

She knew he would return, he would come back with Sasuke and everything would be right again. He would have Sasuke and life would be as it had before. He would come back.

"Naruto, I miss your smile, I miss you being an idiot. Come back soon."

**Now we're back to the beginning  
It's just a feeling and no one knows yet  
But just because they can't feel it too  
Doesn't mean that you have to forget**

He was back but not with Sasuke. She fell to her knees. Nothing had changed, nothing was better. She wept.

She heard the others mutter about her ingratitude, her hopelessness. But Naruto patted her head, pulled her to her feet. He understood, he knew the pain. He understood that part of her was missing.

"I still will, Sakura. Just wait a while longer."

She nodded, what else could she do? She was weak and she hated herself for it. She hated that all she could do was rely on him, with nothing to give back, nothing she could do. Nothing she could do but cry.

He held her and she believed him. He was an idiot but a sincere and faithful idiot. A friend. He would do it.

**Let your memories grow stronger and stronger  
'Til they're before your eyes**

**You'll come back  
When they call you  
No need to say good bye**

**You'll come back  
When they call you  
No need to say good bye**

She watched his back as he left again. But this time she watched with happiness. He would come back to find her changed. She wouldn't sulk like before. She would change like he had. She would be strong like he was. She would make him proud. He would come back and she would be ready.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The song is The Call by Regina Spektor written for Prince Caspian. This is slightly NaruXSaku-ish and OoC but it's just better that way. It also doesn't exactly follow what really happens but it's better that way too. I plan on doing more of these song fics, so if you liked it there will be more eventually. Enjoy.


	2. Fireflies

**You would not believe your eyes  
If ten million fireflies  
Lit up the world as I fell asleep  
Cuz they fill the open air  
And leave teardrops everywhere  
You think me rude, but I would just stand and stare **

His life right now was so, to be perfectly frank**, **screwed up. Ever since he had been murdered by the extraction of the monster inside him to being revived by Elder Chiyo everything had changed. _He _had changed. He still remained close lipped unless absolutely necessary, but now there wasn't a reason. He still had extreme difficulty falling asleep and still had terrible nightmares, but now there wasn't a reason. Even his purpose for living had no more reason, appeared to him now as insane as it had to everyone else. He felt ashamed of himself; honestly sometimes he would even feel hot, silent tears rush down his face when he remembered all he had done. Each memory unblurred, stark, ugly and very real.

How was he supposed to live now that he could see what a monster he truly was? He had no one now, not himself, he didn't even have his delusions to keep him company. He felt sorry for himself, but more sorry because he deserved it.

The door silently opened a crack and in the dim light of the hallway he could see Temari's silhouette. He was in bed and all of his horrible memories crashed over him again in a massive wave, all the people he had killed, all the people that had died needlessly just so he could feel something, anything. It hurt and he was grateful for it, his guilt meant he was still human. He hoped that's what it meant anyway. She looked terrified, he could see it in her face, in her icy facade; he knew it was habit, an instinct honed by himself no less. It hurt, and as she turned to silently leave and preserve her life he called to her.

"Sister, please don't go." And nervously, silently she came and stood at the foot of his bed. Still standing in the pool of light drifting from the hallway. He patted the bed beside him. Although she clearly didn't want to, she gingerly sat down beside him. Not touching though, she was strong but not that strong. He felt his guilt again.

"Sister, I am sorry." By the shocked look on her face, he could tell that that was the furthest thing from what she had expected. He felt more of his remorse begin to choke him.

"Sister, now that I am no longer a monster, I wonder if you could forgive me?" He hoped, prayed that she could, that she could let him start over. Now that he could feel clearly, it was almost too much. What he didn't expect though was for her to hug him and cry into his shoulder.

"I've been so worried about you. I don't understand what happened to you, but I do care. I really do and there's nothing to forgive, having that monster inside you, it wasn't your fault. It never was. Naruto made us see that, see beyond what you were, I won't forgive you, will you forgive me?"

And he cried again but this time because he was happy. He had a life now, he had someone who cared about him. Naruto had given him that, this peace was because Naruto hadn't let his hopelessness consume him. He felt like their tears were wiping him clean. Now he had hope too.

**  
I'd like to make myself believe  
That planet earth turns slowly  
It's hard to say that I'd rather stay awake when I'm asleep  
Cuz everything is never as it seems **

Now everything went by so quickly; as if caught up by a whirlwind. At first it had been slow, slowly coming back together with his siblings. Slowly repairing their bond frayed almost to the breaking point by his previous Shukaku possessed nightmare. But now it was almost whole, they did things now that he realized he could have enjoyed for years. They ate together, shopped together, laughed, talked, hugged as if his first self had never existed.

Even after a while they trained together, for him it was a singular victory, that they had come to trust him that much. Although he could still use his sand, it was sluggish and much harder to use now. It felt like part of him was empty with Shukaku gone, he assumed it was because most of Shukaku's power was gone as well and his pathways were still adjusting to the disappearance of so much chakra. He still retained a fair amount of it though and still had good stamina but it wasn't the same. With Temari and Kankuro's help though he was relearning how to be a true shinobi.

Eventually, and much to his astonishment, he was called in to see the elders where they informed him that he was the new Kazakage. After he had caught his breath from the shock, he became extremely angry.

"Are you out of your minds?! I was a Jinchuuriki**, **I was a monster! I should not be put in this position." That was perhaps the most he had ever said at one time but he was adamant, there was no possible way they were making a wise choice.

"That is why we have chosen you, you _were _a monster but as such, you are no longer." Ebizou said. "You have come to show a more... human side. You have shown that you appreciate other's lives as well as your own. And to be honest, you are the strongest shinobi we have right now and we desperately need a leader. You need to accept for the sake of Suna and the people."

**Cuz I get a thousand hugs  
From ten thousand lightning bugs As they try to teach me how to dance  
A foxtrot above my head  
A sockhop beneath my bed  
The disco ball is just hanging by a thread (thread, thread) **

**  
I'd like to make myself believe  
That planet earth turns slowly  
It's hard to say that I'd rather stay awake when I'm asleep  
Cuz everything is never as it seems (when I fall asleep) **

And that had been that. He was now Kazakage. He didn't know the first thing about being a leader, heck he didn't know how to be a normal _person_. But step by step he fell into his new role, and step by slow, sure step he was beginning to be accepted and acknowledged by his peers. It made him feel good to be needed like that, and so he had come to terms with what being a Kage was mostly about- endless, heaping piles of tedious and frustrating paperwork. This embassy wants to come and trade, that village wants to hire, this criminal has done this, that shinobi died, this law has been proposed... it was for the most part very boring. And after that came all the equally endless meetings- to talk with this diplomat, settle that dispute, form this alliance, punish that man, get pay, send pay. It seemed like all work.

There were perks though, for one he now owned the Kage's mansion, and granted that he had lived there his whole life, he now got to live in the part that was not desolate and lonely but the part that was beautiful and full of life. He also had body guards, which he promptly dismissed, he had his siblings after all. He also, for some inexplicable reason, had his own personal mob of prepubescent fangirls who hugged and touched him any chance they got. At first he had been alarmed by this, at one point even hostile, until Kankuro told him it was a good thing, that they came "in handy". He didn't know what his brother had meant by it but he trusted Kankuro's judgement, despite the fact that Temari had hit him quite hard in the back of the head after he had said it. Saying that he was "not a freak like you". He did not understand that either, but he was happy because they were happy. And they laughed together.

**Leave my door open just a crack  
(Please take me away from here)  
Cuz I feel like such an insomniac  
(Please take me away from here)  
Why do I tire of counting sheep?  
(Please take me away from here)  
When I'm far to tired to fall asleep**

He didn't have many nightmares anymore. He didn't feel ashamed and guilty as much anymore. He hardly ever felt hopeless and alone anymore. And he never felt desperate anymore. He was like a new person but with all the same habits and tendencies.

He did feel a bit caged by his new job though, sometimes he wanted to run out to the desert and just sit for a few days, just have some solitude for a short while; but then Temari would smile or Kankuro would punch him in the shoulder, calling it a "bro punch". He wouldn't feel so bad then, and sometimes his fangirls would give him little weapons or candy and that also made him feel better. It felt like he belonged now.

He smiled much more now, not manic, crazed smiles but genuine heartfelt smiles.

**To ten million fireflies  
I'm weird cuz I hate goodbyes  
I got misty eyes as they said farewell (said farewell)  
But I know where several are  
If my dreams get real bizarre  
Cuz I saved a few and I keep 'em in a jar**

**I'd like to make myself believe  
That planet earth turns slowly  
It's hard to say that I'd rather stay awake when I'm asleep  
Cuz everything is never as it seems (when I fall asleep)**

One time, as he and Kankuro sat and waited for another meeting to begin, he told his brother that now he really did want to protect Suna, that it wasn't just a meaningless task anymore. Kankuro had given him the strangest look, smiled and then promptly punched him very hard. It had _hurt. _It must have shown on his face because his brother had concernedly asked him if he was ok and if they should cancel the meeting or not.

Much to Kankuro's chagrin he hadn't, and after listening to two farmers fighting over land claims and whatnot for over an hour he had managed to settle the dispute and escape. The first thing they had done was go to lunch; the effects of angry farmers was very stressful and appetite inducing. And over lunch Kankuro had explained why he had punched him so hard; he was proud of him. He had felt a rush of something in his gut that was unnamed and completely new. Maybe it was called "love", he didn't know, all he knew was that it was good, that it was _right_. He was glad he was alive, and he kept these memories very close to him. Temari and Kankuro were now very important to him.

**I'd like to make myself believe  
That planet earth turns slowly  
It's hard to say that I'd rather stay awake when I'm asleep  
Cuz everything is never as it seems (when I fall asleep)**

**I'd like to make myself believe  
That planet earth turns slowly  
It's hard to say that I'd rather stay awake when I'm asleep  
Because my dreams are bursting at the seams**

Hope was a beautiful and fragile thing, so was love. These were the lessons learned most prevalent in his mind. Although his life was far from perfect, old habits die hard as they say and sometimes he would become blind in his anger and lash out. He knew it happened and he tried to make up for it in anyway possible. But because of love and hope he also knew that he would be forgiven and taken back into good graces. It was good to know that his relationships were no longer completely parasitic, that now he gave as much as he took. He still didn't talk often, he still had trouble sleeping but now there was no reason. And he was glad.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

This is the song Fireflies by Owl City, one of my favorite groups. I'd like to think this is in character, but frankly I don't know because Gaara doesn't talk enough for me to know how he thinks. But I'm assuming it's along these lines, I hope it's along these lines anyway. However, I like the results, even if my best results come at two o'clock in the morning. I guess it's because I'd rather stay awake when I'm asleep. lol. Well I hope you enjoy it.


	3. Everybody

**We have fallen down again tonight**

**In this world it's hard to get it right**

**Trying to make your heart fit like a glove**

**What it needs is love, love, love**

He had himself and in the end that's all he really needed wasn't it? He couldn't hurt himself, he couldn't hate himself because he _was_ himself. He could love himself and care for himself, he was always there to console himself. In the end that's all that really mattered wasn't it?

Then why was he here? Why was he an Akatsuki when all he needed, all that mattered, was himself?

Love. Why else would he be here? He couldn't fool himself, the feeling of someone else loving him was so different than merely loving himself**. **It was so good feeling and even though they didn't actually _love_ him per say, they needed him, used him and for now it felt just as good as loving himself.

**Everybody, everybody wants to love**

**Everybody, everybody wants to be loved**

**Oh, oh , oh, oh, oh, oh**

**Everybody, everybody wants to love**

**Everybody, everybody wants to be loved**

**Oh, oh , oh, oh, oh, oh**

Hate was easy. It was easy to hate the world and everyone in it. To wallow in misery and hatred felt good but in the end it was as empty as everything else. But love was never empty, and as cliche as it sounds, love makes life worth living. When you hate you are by yourself, you force yourself to be alone, but when you love then there is more than yourself, since you love you can't be alone.

It was even better when someone else loved you too. Each human was their own entity, their own soul, their own person. It made him giddy to think about it. When two people loved each other, it was two people coming together to create something new. Something _perfect_.

He had never known that kind of love, but he loved himself. He never had to hurt because no one could rip apart what didn't exist. Just as the thought of two people coming together made him giddy the thought of that bond being destroyed terrified him. When someone that loved you pulled away what happened? Was it like dying? He didn't want to know; but he did. It fascinated him that people could love each other.

He loved himself more for feeling that way.

**Happy is the heart that still feels pain**

**Darkness drains and light will come again**

**Swing open up your chest and let it in**

**Just let the love, love, love begin**

**Everybody, everybody wants to love**

**Everybody, everybody wants to be loved**

**Oh, oh , oh, oh, oh, oh**

**Everybody, everybody wants to love**

**Everybody, everybody wants to be loved**

**Oh, oh , oh, oh, oh, oh**

He understood why Nagato thought about pain the way he did. When you felt something, anything, it made you more real. Since he could feel, since he _knew_ he was feeling, it meant that he was real, that his _love_ was real. Living was difficult but it was also good to know that he lived, that he was something, that even though no one else loved him, he loved himself.

That's why he didn't care what he looked like, didn't care that he was a missing nin with a price in blood on his head. He was alive and he knew how to love and he loved himself. Who were others to judge anyway? They didn't love him like he loved him.

**Oh, everybody knows the love**

**Everybody holds the love**

**Everybody folds for love**

**Everybody feels the love**

**Everybody steals the love**

**Everybody heals with love**

**Oh, oh, oh, just let the love, love, love begin**

**Everybody, everybody wants to love**

**Everybody, everybody wants to be loved**

**Oh, oh , oh, oh, oh, oh**

**Everybody, everybody wants to love**

**Everybody, everybody wants to be loved**

**Oh, oh , oh, oh, oh, oh**

**(chorus and bridge repeated until end of song)**

This was his lullaby, his reason. He didn't need anything else but this connection, it was his definition. He was the nightmare that existed on the fringe of reality and he could accept that, he wasn't deluded into thinking what he did was 'right' or 'wrong', what did it matter anyway. He represented the love of the earth, that's how he thought of it anyway. Everyone dies at some point and they returned to the earth. It was love, and so he incorporated himself into that cycle. He only did what was natural, love was the pattern of the universe. And he would make sure he was part of that cycle, for as long as he lived until he returned himself.

This was his lullaby.

* * *

This is 'Everybody' by Ingrid Michaelson and oddly it's really pretty upbeat, just our delusions right? :D


End file.
